The Weird World of PSAs
The Weird World of PSAs is the tenth episode of Season 3 of the JonTron Show. In the episode, Jon takes a look at weird drug PSAs ranging from the 80s to the 2000s. Much hilarity ensues. For real though, while Jon openly mocks the hokey nature of these Public Service Announcements (and deservedly so), please, for the love of God, Satan or whatever deity you worship, be responsible people! Don't do drugs. They bad, m'kay? Plot The plot is remarkably simple this time around. Unlike last time Jon dealt with drugs, where he was attempting to convince Jacques that drugs are bad, here, he merely wants to take another gander into the subject because the Public Service Announcements of the era were absurd as hell. Jon invites along on his adventure by playing each video one by one, commenting on and through them. The first video features Mr. T angrily speaking to a camera (a stand-in for the viewer). He talks about how sour the thought of kids doing drugs makes him feel...to the point where he shatters a fucking diner glass with nothing but his hand which reasonably freaks Jon out (it likely didn't harm him due to those being made from plastic typically, but it's hard plastic). After which, he gets up and starts closing in on the camera person, causing Jon to become uncomfortable. Mr. T takes the camera person, shakes them up, and throws them to the floor. He ends with the message, "Don't! Or else!" before giving a well-meaning, but ultimately awkward and creepy smile, and then saying, "Okay?". Jon is very creeped out by the smile, saying that it made the whole thing worse. The second video, one "Straight Up" is a music video of sorts where some teens rap about being responsible, saying no to drugs and all that happy horseshit. Jon gets caught up in it and begins dancing in a red biker jacket with some jewelry around his neck. Nothing too special about this one, outside of a brief cameo picture of the band Police, whose drummer (pictured in the middle of the image) did the soundtrack for the Spyro the Dragon trilogy on the original PlayStation...Moving on. The next video is the infamous, and very frequently duplicated "Frying Pan" video. You know it just by reading it. It's where an egg is compared to a brain and a frying pan to drugs. Where last time, Jon lampshaded the concept by implying that the message was that your brain becomes breakfast, here he deliberately fails to understand the metaphor by telling the lady in the commercial that the Egg and Pan are actually, in fact not a Brain and Heroin as she describes them. The lady then smashes the egg with the pan (as opposed to the usual method of frying the egg in the pan), before smashing dishes and other kitchen appliances (with Jon humorously lamenting the fact that time can no longer be told since the clock gets smashed during the video). It ends with Jon coldly and verbally reprimanding the woman for choosing to break all of her stuff when she really didn't have to. The fourth video is a segment involving Penny from Peewee's Playhouse. This one gets a pass from me personally, because it's likely targeting really young kids, but Jon isn't any less valid in his criticisms. Penny states that drugs can get you in trouble, and demonstrates that you could end up in the Principal's office at school...or just get thrown in Jail, which Jon is quick to note as a rather substantial jump in severity. She then states that you can't watch TV or eat Pizza, boldfaced lies that are likely used to play with the hedonistic nature of children. Jon is quick to note that he has less desire to do drugs now that Pizza and television are out of the question. She then jumps to recess and hamsters being great, which throws Jon off. She finishes by saying that Drugs are bad and that she'll never do them. The hamster she mentioned then gives her a kiss, which Jon finds disturbing. (More to come.)Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Media review Category:2016 videos